codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Britannian Empire
| title = Empress | state head = Nunnally vi Britannia | capital = Pendragon | area = | population = | anthem = Holy Britannian Empire#Anthem All Hail Britannia! | realworld = , , , | other = }} The is a nation born from the defeated remenants of the British Empire and is the world's dominant military superpower and one of the large Empire-unions that control Earth initially in the early 21st Century, the others being the Chinese Federation, the Euro Universe, and later United Federation of Nations. Geography Prior to the invasion of Japan, Britannia comprised of the entire North and South American continents as well as New Zealand and the Philippines. The novels indicate that the Indochinese Peninsula is Area 10, though other maps contradict this; in the anime, Indochina seems to be a part of the Chinese Federation comprised of our Vietnam and Laos. Cambodia appears to be a part of the empire at least by the events of R2, as it serves as the headquarter's of Schniezel's faction. Oddly enough, the British Isles are not a part of Britannia, instead being part of the Euro Universe. In the prologue to the series, Britannia invades Japan, one of the few other independent nations, in order to secure deposits of sakuradite. By the beginning of the events of the series, in 2017 a.t.b., Britannia has conquered six more areas, and then the Middle Eastern Federation as Area 18. In the second season, Schniezel's forces conquer more than half of the territory of the Euro Universe, incorporating France, Spain, Russia, and southern, western, and northern Africa in an unspecified amount of Areas. No other areas are designated beyond Area 18. Areas An Area is a nation or group of nations that has been conquered by Britannia and made into a colony. Each Area is designated with a number, and its people are referred to by that number (ex: after Japan was conquered and made into Area 11, the Japanese were known as Elevens). There are at least eighteen Areas (twenty-one in the manga), numbered in order of conquest, though only a handful are mentioned by name. Early in the first season, Area 18 is conquered by Britannia, while many more Areas are conquered during the course of R2, though none of them are designated. Areas are given one of three categories: Reformation, Developing, and Satellite staus, according to Code Geass Light Novel: Stage-2-Knight. The "Reformation" category is also known as "Correctional." Following conquest, an Area gradually progresses through these areas and gains greater degrees of autonomy with it, though, in the case of a serious setback such as a popular uprising, an Area may be demoted as Area 11 was following the First Black Rebellion. This has the effect of dividing moderates and hardliners within Britannian society, with the former seeking to improve an Area's status through peaceful obedience while the try to disrupt the process through their activities. The general Britannian policy is to let each Area govern itself. In Stage 09: Refrain, Lelouch gives the opinion that Area 11 and its people are better off under Britannian rule, in terms of its economic and geopolitical situation, so long as the Japanese can live without pride. This earned him a slap from an irritated Kallen, who considered such a thing unacceptable, failing to realize that Lelouch actually shares her opinion. Following Lelouch's ascension to the throne, the Area and Numbers system was abolished and full citizenship granted to all former Numbers, and the former names of all Areas were also restored. Lelouch, however, remained ruler over all the former Areas. This apparently gave Lelouch an overwhelming numerical advantage when he attempted to join the UFN because its voting system was weighed by population, implying that the regions of Britannia as a whole are much more populous than their real-world counterparts. Alternatively, the regions may have the same population as their real-world counterparts, but the area of Britannia as a whole contributes to its enormous unified population, as all people living in former Areas were granted citizenship. Known Areas # # and # # # # # and # # # # Japan # # # # Southern Pacific Islands #??? # # Middle Eastern Federation Numbers Just as each sector is given a number, the natives of the region are referred to by the same number. Hence, Japanese become "Elevens" and natives of the Middle East, regardless of their ethnic group, become "Eighteens." Collectively, all Non-Britannians living within the Empire as referred to as the "Numbers", which many Britannians try to separate themselves from. Many Non-Britannians find this very offensive, and the Empire probably uses it as a form of cultural suppression. The term Numbers in itself is often used derogatorily by Britannians. Major Cities The capital of the Empire is the Imperial Capital of Pendragon, where Pendragon Palace is situated. This was destroyed by Schneizel using his F.L.E.I.J.A. equipped floating fortress, Damocles. The majority of the ruling family resides in the district of the capital known as "Saint Darwin Street", The Emperor apparently resides in "Britannia Palace", the site of the assassination, as well as Lelouch's temporary residence at the time of his reign. Other residences in the capital include: Belial Palace where Nunnally resided in the year between the first and second seasons; Warrick Palace, the home of Clovis' mother, Gabriella la Britannia and the Imperial Villa at Aries (アリエスの離宮|Ariesu No Rikyū), the residence of Lelouch's mother prior to her death. Owing to his fond childhood memories of the beautiful aerial gardens at Aries, Clovis la Britannia later modeled the villa on top of the Viceroy's Palace in Area 11 after it.The audio dramas also mention the existence of a Capricorn Villa; considering the presence of Aries and Capricorn villas, it may be reasonable to suggest that there are other villas named after astrological symbols (i.e., Leo, Gemini, Libra). The Britannian capital of Pendragon appears to be in the middle of our present day Arizona. California Base is a major port used by the Britannian Pacific Fleet, situated on the west coast of Britannian homeland. It served as the departure port of Nunnally's aerial escort to Area 11 upon her assumption of office as Viceroy of Area 11. California Base may be analogous to our San Francisco, San Diego, or another major coastal city in the real California. It is also worth noting that California is referred to as its name in our world and not as an area, which suggests it is part of the Homeland. It is also worthy of note that, before becoming part of the United States, Mexico held control of California, which was grouped together with Arizona, New Mexico, Utah, Nevada, and part of Colorado to form "Alta California" as well as controlling Baja California; the California in Britannia may refer to both of these regions together, and not necessarily to the area of the real-world U.S. state of California. Texas is part of Britannia, and Dallas is the location of In Vogue, Schniezel's personal research team. The Area of Texas as a region within Britannia is not known; it may comprise the area of modern Texas, or a larger area as it did historically. History Origins Britannia traces its cultural origins back to the attempted invasion of the British Isles by Julius Caesar in 55 BC. Caesar was met with strong resistance from the local Celtic tribes, who elected a "super-leader," the Celtic King Eowyn, who became the founder of the imperial family. The election of the king and the repulsion of the Romans is the starting date of "Ascension Throne Britannia," the universal dating system in Code Geass, which is similar to the Gregorian calendar of our world, though dated fifty-five years earlier. This would place the date of the invasion of Japan, in 2010 a.t.b., in our 1955, and the events of the series in our 1962 and 1963 or if it's out 2010 or 2017 like in japanese version that uses the C.E or common Era. (In actual history, Caesar's invasion failed, but was followed by a successful invasion by Claudius.) It is not stated if the current imperial family (that of Charles) traces its genealogy back to Eowyn, or if the British Isles remained independent of Roman rule during the course of their history or if they were also able to repel the invasions of barbarians, i.e., if the Britannians are the descendants of Celts or if they are Anglo-Saxons as the British of our world are. It is also not clear what effect the Viking and Norman invasions in the Middle Ages had on the British Isles in Code Geass, or if they occurred at all. (In actual history, the invasion of Germanic tribes, notably the Saxons, pushed the Celtic peoples of the British Isles out of what we know as England, into Wales and Scotland.) Early Modern Era The exact details of Britannia's growth up until the modern period is only heard in bits and pieces in the entire Code Geass universe, and not entirely in the anime. During the reign of Elizabeth I (which would presumably be dated as 1613-1658 a.t.b rather than 1558-1603 AD), the queen remained unmarried, but bore a son, the father of whom is never publicly identified, though candidates were Sir Robert Dudly, the 1st Earl of Leicester, Sir Robert Devereux, the 2nd Earl of Essex, and Sir Carl, the Duke of Britannia. Each of these men would use this knowledge to garner influence and power in the country. Elizabeth I's son ascended to the throne as Henry IX upon the death of his mother in 1658 (our 1603). His ascension was said to mark the beginning of "the Golden Age of the Tudor dynasty." (In actual history, Elizabeth I died childless as the last monarch of the Tudor dynasty.) Britannia's history drastically diverges from our timeline during the "Age of Revolutions," starting with the failure of the American Revolutionary War in the 1830s (our 1770s), which is known as "Washington's Rebellion" in the history of Code Geass. The revolution failed because Benjamin Franklin was bribed off by the Duke of Britannia with the title of earl. George Washington and the Continental Army suffered a crippling defeat at the battle of Yorktown, at which point control of the North American colonies by Britannia was assured. The colonial possessions of "Britannia" at this time are not clear in relation to our British Empire; it is not made clear if Britannia ever colonized the Indian Subcontinent (as China controls it at the beginning of the series) or if it was ever an active colonial power in Africa. It seems that Britannia's most important overseas possessions were in North America. The Age of Revolution As the "Age of Revolution" reached its peak, many of the old monarchies in Europe were overthrown, but Henry X of Britannia retained an absolute monarchy. The greatest of these revolutions at the time was the French Revolution, which eventually produced the rule of Napoleon Bonaparte. It was Napoleon who orchestrated the greatest formative event which resulted in the creation of the Holy Britannian Empire. A decisive victory at the Battle of Trafalgar allowed Napoleon to invade the British Isles and occupy London. Napoleon's invasion of the British Isles advanced to the point that, in 1862 (our 1807), Queen Elizabeth III was forced to retreat to Edinburgh, where a local revolutionary group arrested her and forced her to abdicate the throne, ending the monarchy over the British Isles. This event came to be known as the "Humiliation of Edinburgh." (In actual history, the French invasion fleet suffered a crippling defeat at Trafalgar to Admiral Nelson.) However, Sir Ricardo von Britannia, Duke of Britannia, and his friend and subordinate Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One, led a retreat with Elizabeth III and the remaining loyalists in the British Isles to the North American colonies, establishing a capital on the east coast. In 1868 (our 1813), Elizabeth III died childless, nominating Ricardo von Britannia as her successor on her deathbed. It was at this time that the "Ascension Throne Britannia" calendar was established. Though Napoleon successfully conquered the British Isles, his rule over Europe ran into popular discontent and culminated in his defeat at the Battle of Waterloo in 1876 (our 1821, which occurred in 1815 in our timeline). Napoleon died on his way back to France; it is rumored that he was poisoned by agents who were acting in accordance with Elizabeth III's will. With the departure of Napoleon and his imperial ambitions from history, a new Europe-spanning empire with democratic ideals arose, and would later become the modern Euro Universe. Over time, the EU would grow to encompass all of Europe, including the whole of Russia, and Africa, and would for centuries be the bitter enemy of Elizabeth III's followers in North America. Development and Expansion By the end of the Napoleonic Wars, the "Britannians" were essentially the defeated remains of the absolutist aristocracy of the British Isles who had retreated to their colonial holdings in North America following the loss of their original homeland. Even before the Napoleonic Wars, the Britannian aristocracy had utterly reject all notions of democracy that were put forth by the Enlightenment and the Age of Revolution, instead embracing absolutism like that of the Tudor dynasty. Their humiliating defeat and exile only further embittered the Britannians, causing them to fully embrace a national ethos of revanchism. The resulting Holy Britannian Empire, while geographically centered in the area of our United States and descended from our British Empire, is analogous to neither of these political entities, instead being an odd mix of North American Tories (pro-British colonials, or loyalists, from the Revolutionary era) and imperial British aristocrats. The small population of "Britannian" nobles had reached a critical low point, having a very small core population, but were determined to rebuild their former power in North America, and began and aggressive campaign of conquest. Presumably this campaign began as events analogous to our Sioux Wars, but clearly eventually grew to stretch across both North and South America, presumably seizing former European colonial regions such as the empires of Mexico and Brazil. After being pushed to the edge of oblivion, the Britannians now saw international politics as a fight for survival, and rapidly rebuilt themselves into a world power by dominating the rest of the Americas. Each new region that was conquered appears to be designated as an "Area," and its indigenous population as "Numbers" named after their Area (i.e., Area 11 and the Elevens). However, it is not explicitly stated what parts of North and South America make up the Britannian Homeland; it could form North America, or just the original colonies, or the whole of the Americas. It is therefore difficult to place exactly what regions are Areas prior to the incorporation of Area 11 (Japan) into the empire. Because the original core population of Britannians was so small, a very stratified and highly classist social hierarchy was established, in which the extremely small minority of "pureblood" Britannians (who were descended from the original British aristocrats who fled to North America) ruled over the "honorary Britannians" (who held a mid-level social position. At the very bottom were the Numbers, the conquered peoples who lived in segregated ghettos similar to those of Nazi Germany, practically as slaves. "Britannian" as an ethnicity seems to be a rather loose term, as aristocrats and ordinary citizens of different races are seen together. It may be that Britannian society cares more about national identity than racial identity, or that, over time, Areas are slowly accepted as legitimate parts of the empire and not as colonies and their indigenous people come to be considered ethnic Britannians. Numbers can also apply for honorary citizenship, but are still treated as second-class citizens or even slaves and generally occupy working-class positions in much the same way as many minorities in our United States. When Charles Darwin proposed his Theory of Evolution, which later appropriated the philosophy of Social Darwinism, it readily caught on in Britannia. The idea that conflict and competition promoted growth, that those who conquered and subjugated other peoples were justified in doing so, was well-accepted by Britannians. They saw it as the ultimate justification for their struggle to claw back from the brink of extinction and over the decades turn themselves into a world power again, and for their campaign of survival, conquest, and, ultimately, revenge. The Holy Britannian Empire utterly embraced Social Darwinism not only as a national ethos and mentality, but even as something akin to a state religion; Charles Darwin came to be referred to as Saint Darwin, as an example, and the Emperor Charles may very well have been named after the naturalist. The subjugation and oppression of non-Britannians became a systematically applied set of negative virtues, which brought about the act of Britannia "reforming itself along Prussian lines" as the society became almost entirely dedicated to the military effort and further conquests. By the time of the (unspecified) World Wars in the mid-20th century, the Holy Britannian Empire had already become one of the three superpower nations that controlled a third of the planet, the other two being the Euro Universe and the Chinese Federation. Of note is the fact that the three superpowers are similar in their geographic composition to the three superpowers of Nineteen Eighty-Four: Oceania (Britannia), Eurasia (Euro Universe), and Eastasia (Chinese Federation). By the time of the invasion of Japan, from their homeland in North America, Britannia controlled the whole of the Americas, as well as--depending on different versions of the manga that do not contradict the main storyline--New Zealand, Hawaii, and the Philippines. Conquest of Japan The rare mineral, sakuradite, became increasingly valuable as more and more modern military technolgy relied upon it; the superconductive properties of it resulted in technological miniaturization which allowed for the development of such machines as Knightmare Frames. Unfortunately for Britannia, 70% of the world's sakuradite came from reserves located in Japan. While not being part of the three superpowers, Japan was able to maintain its independence and economic superiority by manipulating sakuradite supplies to each of the three superpowers to maintain a balance of power; essentially, if any one superpower tried to invade Japan and seize its sakuradite reserves, it would give them such an advantage that the other two powers would have to attack it instantly or risk annihilation. Consequently, no one superpower was willing to risk a world war by conquering Japan, even though each of them was perfectly capable of doing so. In 2010 a.t.b., after the conquest of Area 10 by Britannia (in some versions the Indochinese Peninsula), Japan decided to align with the policies of the Chinese Federation and Euro Universe and apply economic pressure upon Britannia, an event which came to be referred to as the Oriental Incident; all three factions blockaded Britannian ports in an attempt to force negotiations. The plan backfired, though, as Britannia instead invaded Japan on August 10th in the Second Pacific War. Lasting only a month, Britannia conquered Japan thanks to the large-scale implementation of fourth-generation Knightmares as weapons of war, whose combination of mobility and firepower gave them a complete advantage over the more standard main battle tanks of Japan. The conquered island nation was renamed Area 11, and its citizens "Elevens." Britannia accomplished this feat without retaliation from the EU and the Chinese Federation thanks to clever political manipulation: Britannia divided the sakuradite production of Japan into thirds and evenly distributed it among the three superpowers. More sakuradite was produced overall as the Japanese no longer had any say in the matter, such as the exploitation of sakuradite deposits under Mt. Fuji which caused the sacred mountain to be defaced in pursuit of the mineral. Britannia wisely gave the other two superpowers equal shares in the stockpiles of sakuradite, essentially bribing them out of war or even allying with each other. A major reason as to why the war ended so abruptly was the apparent suicide of the Japanese Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi (actually his murder by his son, Suzaku). Though Japan had been militarily defeated, it had not completely surrendered and was prepared to mount a do-or-die resistance against Britannia; ironically, this meant that Britannia had never actually broken Japan or even really demoralized its population beyond hope, and its industrial and economic capacities were never completely destroyed. This meant that Area 11 was never a fully pacified occupation sector for Britannian forces, which may account at least in part for the rather brutal treatment of Elevens by Britannians such as the massacres at the Shinjuku and Saitama ghettos in 2017 a.t.b. Government Britannia appears to be an absolute monarchy, meaning that the Royal Family holds most or all governmental power, though there is also a bicameral legislature in effect, at least in the Britannian Homeland. The Upper House is the House of Lords, which probably represents the interests of the aristocrats, while the Lower House is the Senate'', and there are also State Legislatures from which Senators may be drawn. With the aristocracy dominating the House of Lords, the Senate more than likely represents the common people. In all of ''Code Geass media, the only named member of the Senate is William H. Helmsley, who was assassinated by Rolo in front of the Tennessee State Legislature in Nashville as portrayed in R2 Stage 04 Counterattack at the Gallows at an unspecified point in the past. This seems to indicate that the Senate actually wields enough power to warrant Rolo being dispatched to assassinate a him. Helmsley stood in opposition of the House of Lords on the issue of demoting Area 8 to a correctional sub-Area, as had happened to Area 11 following the First Black Rebellion. Schneizel, as Prime Minister, may be in charge of one or both Houses. While the policies of Britannia vary depending on the reigning emperor, its succession is based on Social Darwinism rather than divine mandate as their name would suggest. Consequently, much bloodshed and in-fighting occurs between members of the royal family; one who wants to become the next monarch has to lie, cheat, and murder their way to the top. Lower nobility controls much of the business and bureaucracy outside the Royal Family, and judging by the number of legal and illegal businesses that appear in occupied areas, capitalism is widely encouraged. The residents of conquered nations can become Honorary Britannian citizen, and while not genuine Britannians or free from discrimination, they are entitled to the same basic rights. Those who refuse to accept honorary citizenship are consigned to live in rundown ghettos, while those who accept it may live in the prosperous Britannian colonial cities, called Concessions. Britannian corporations are described as Zaibatsu in Japanese, referring to powerful business cliques Charles zi Britannia's Era During the era of Charles zi Britannia, the Empire mostly followed an ideology of Social Darwinism. While the Emperor himself does hold most of the governmental power in theory, in practice he delegates regional control to his many children, and even those that do not govern a particular region also have considerable political and military power. Charles has stated that traditional "Ten Commandments" morality is counter-progressive and believes that only internal struggle and military conquest can facilitate human evolution, and advocates such acts as adultery and murder. He does not even make exceptions for his own children, as he shows no sympathy for their deaths, only pride in that the those who cannot fend for themselves are being culled from the royal line. Nobility Outside the Royal Family, there were numerous noble ranks during Charles' era, listed here in order of importance: *Grand Duke (大公爵) *Duke (公爵) *Marquess (侯爵) *Margrave (辺境伯) *Earl (伯爵) *Viscount (子爵) *Baron (男爵) *Knight (騎士), non-hereditary. *Knight of Honor (武勲侯), non-hereditary Lelouch vi Britannia's Era When Lelouch vi Britannia ascended to the throne during 2018, he quickly abolished many policies that grew during the Charles' era. These included the elimination of the aristocratic system, serious penalties for financial conglomerates engaging in or a part of illegal or illicit activities, and the abolition of the Number-Area system. This led to a rift among Britannian citizens with discontent among ex-nobles and approval among the commoners, causing agents and loyalists to Lelouch to routinely set out to put down dissidents. In this way, Lelouch may have turned Britannia into a state similar to fascist or communist regimes in our world, which, at least at first, were well-accepted by the common people but utterly rejected by the nobility, and the implementation of military (or paramilitary) forces to silence those who disagree, as was the case with the Gestapo in Nazi Germany and the KGB in the Soviet Union. Culture Although descended from the former British Empire, with English as it's national language and direct cultural roots that still exist in it's modern state (such as drinking tea as a beverage and an appreciation for classical art, opera, horse-riding and namesakes e.g. Glasgow, Sutherland and Warrick) Britannia's culture is both unique and diverse, mirroring that of many real world countries, especially that of America and other European nations (such as French cuisine seemingly admired throughout both series despite a deep rivalry with the EU over their control of the British Isles.) Britannia possesses advanced forms of communication including modern cell phones, ear pieces, the internet and television, and information seems to flow freely, despite rigid censorship and state propaganda in news broadcasts. In Episode 2 Shirley Fenette's swim club friends are shown to be watching some kind of comedy chat show on a small hand-held television. The Tokyo Concession is abound with giant solar panels around it's edges, and vehicles seem to lack exhaust pipes, possibly indicating that for all their racist policies, Britannia is a green society, free of pollution. Britannia is a highly capitalist and consumerist society and the ruthless 'survival of the fittest' nature of capitalism fits well with Britannia's belief in Social Darwinism. Corporations in Britannia apparently wield large amounts of power and influence. Religion Despite being a 'Holy Empire,' religion does not seem to be a governing factor in Britannian society. Instead, the succession of the throne is determined through an extreme form of Social Darwinism in which the new monarch must murder the rest of their competitors to the throne, at least in Charles' era. It is not based on divine right, i.e being placed on the throne by God or as God's representative as in a theocracy. Britannia may be a Christian nation: Lloyd comments, "onward Christian soldiers" in reference to Suzaku's conflicting morals just prior to the destruction of the Japanese Liberation Front, and the Fenette family appears to be Anglican. At Odysseus and Tianzi's wedding, a priest in a Protestant cardinal's robes appears to be conducting the service (of note is the popularity of Western-style weddings in our Japan). A young Nunnally also questioned if Japan was led by a pope-like king when she learned that the Kururugi family lived at a shrine, which Lelouch corrected her on, in one of the picture dramas. This seems to suggest that Britannia has its own pope separate from the Roman Catholic Church, or Britannia may have a large Catholic following of which Lelouch and Nunnally may have, at least at one time, been a part of and was thus referring to the Roman Catholic Pope. Additionally, during his reign as Emperor, Lelouch wears robes that resemble those of the Roman Catholic Pope. Military The Britannian Military includes all Armed Forces of the Holy Empire of Britannia. It is believed to be one of the largest, most powerful, and most technologically advanced military in the world. Members of the military play important roles throughout the series. Other Military History Washington's Rebellion In the history of Code Geass, George Washington and the Continental Army failed to wrestle control of the Thirteen Colonies from Britannia. Benjamin Franklin betrayed the Revolutionaries in exchange for the title of earl. Ironically, the colonies that had once tried to break away from Britannia would one day become its new homeland. Though Washington was defeated, his democratic legacy would live on in the Euro Universe, the Flare party, political extremists, and small resistance groups on the mainland. In Japan, Britannian extremist democratic cells would take up arms in favor of the Black Knights, forming one or two divisions. By 2017 a.t.b., most Britannians, including the aristocrats, viewed Washington as a founding father of modern Britannia, and Lelouch viewed him as an idol of sorts; he almost certainly referenced the attempted revolution when he declared that Area 11 would become the United States of Japan, and again when he organized the reformation of the Chinese Federation as the United States of China. He also mentioned a Declaration of Independence during the First Black Rebellion. First Pacific War Though unmentioned, there must be a First Pacific War in the world history of Code Geass because of the Second Pacific War's naming. It may be that the First Pacific War is roughly analogous to the Pacific Theater of our World War II, in which Britannia may have taken on the role of our United States. Second Pacific War The war in which Britannia invaded, conquered, and annexed Japan, turning it into Area 11. First Black Rebellion The first official war between Britannia and the Black Knights, which began when Lelouch accidentally used his Geass on Euphemia and made her try to kill all the Japanese. Lelouch's dialogue indicates he had planned to set off the Black Rebellion by faking an injury inflicted by Euphemia to stir up Japanese emotion over his apparent death, but when his Geass ran out of control without his knowledge and he off-handedly mentioned one of the things he could force Euphemia to do, he inadvertently caused the Rebellion differently than he had intended and was forced to kill Euphemia. The rebellion went exceedingly well as many other resistance cells joined the Black Knights in their attack on the Tokyo Concession, but took a turn for the worse when Lelouch and C.C. left in the middle of the deciding battle to try to rescue Nunnally; with Ohgi injured by Viletta and without the leadership of Zero, the Black Knights were defeated by the superior organization of Britannian forces, and most of them were killed or captured. Only a small number of the Black Knights, including Kallen, C.C., and Urabe, escaped. Second Black Rebellion Demographics It is unclear when the term "Britannian" was coined in the history of Code Geass, but when used as an ethnic descriptor, it seems only to refer to citizens with ancestry in the British Isles, and so are of Celtic or Anglo-Saxon descent. However, the territorial acquisitions of Britannia suggest that large numbers of other Europeans, Hispanics, Pacific Islanders, Amerindians, and Africans may also live under Britannian rule, all of whom may become Honorary Britannians. The fact that Villetta Nu is a full Britannian citizen (and a member of the Purists at that) implies a degree of ethnic diversity in the Britannian population. Since all conquered Areas are given a numeric designation, conquered people are similarly referred to by that number, hence Japan is referred to as Area 11 and the Japanese as "Elevens". It is assumed that there are at least 19 different numbered Areas, though only a few are specified. Britannians use the term "Numbers" as shorthand for any non-Britannian living under their rule. Calendar The Empire uses the a.t.b. or "Ascension Throne Britannia" calender, also called the "Imperial Calender", which is dated to the election of the Celtic super-king Eowyn in order to repel the invasion of Julius Caesar. Consequently, it is dated fifty-five years earlier than the Gregorian calendar used in our world. With this in mind, it should be noted that the events of Code Geass dated to 2017-18 in-universe is equivalent to our history's 1962-63, even though technology is far more advanced. This is the major point of divergence from our timeline. Flag The Britannian flag resembles the St. George's Cross, the flag of England, warped with the Union Flag of the United Kingdom. It bears a unique coat-of-arms. On the coat-of-arms, the lion represents royalty (or the Emperor) while the serpent represents "death and rebirth". Anthem The Anthem of the Empire is called "All Hail Britannia!!!", after the Britannic Salute. It is played on several occasions during the show most notably 3rd Prince Clovis la Britannia's funeral, which gives most the lyrics in the anime. :Truth and hope in our Fatherland! :And death to every foe! :Our soldiers shall not pause to rest :We vow our loyalty :Old traditions they will abide :Arise young heroes! :Our past inspires noble deeds :All Hail Britannia! :Immortal beacon shows the way :Step forth, seek glory! :Hoist your swords high into the clouds :Hail Britannia! :Our Emperor stands astride this world :He’ll vanquish every foe! :His truth and justice shine so bright :All hail his brilliant light! :Never will he be overthrown :Like mountains and sea :His bloodline immortal and pure :All Hail Britannia! :So let his wisdom guide our way :Go forth and seek glory :Hoist your swords high into the clouds :Hail Britannia! Inspiration The Holy Empire of Britannia is clealy inspired by the British Empire of the 15th-20th centuries. This can be seen through the world-spanning size of the Empire, it's territorial holdings (such as the Falkland Isles, North America, and New Zealand), its system of government (with an aristocracy, House of Lords and a Prime Minister), and its namesakes, i.e., Ashford, Dalton, Guilford, Warrick, Glasgow, Colchester, Bartley. The name 'Britannia' is a Roman name given to the province of Britain when it was part of the Roman Empire.